


The Letter

by Blutkatze



Category: Assassin's Creed Unity
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Creedmas2018, Engagement, F/M, Own Characters - Freeform, no violence, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blutkatze/pseuds/Blutkatze
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and the Café Théâtre has a special Dinner planned - but things seems to go wrong, and Arno offers his help. In between, Mirabeau gives him a special task - to deliver a special Letter. And who knows? Maybe he will meet someone his hearts longs for the most...





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Élise's Closet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%C3%89lise%27s+Closet).



> Hello everyone!
> 
> I wish you a Merry Christmas! For the #Creedmas2018 I was chosen to write a small Story for Élise's Closet, who keeps Élise de la Serre alive since 1794! I had the honour to meet her during this summer and she is such a lovely and nice person - I loved spending time with her so much, and I was very happy that I was chosen to gift something for her! She wanted to have a little Story about Arno and Élise on Christmas Eve at the Café Théâtre, with some happy and lovely things to happen...
> 
> I highly recommend to check out her Social Media! She has wonderful costumes and is overall a beautiful and amazing person! <3 
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/elisescostumes  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/elisescostumes/  
> tumblr: http://elisescostumes.tumblr.com  
> Homepage: https://elisescostumes.wordpress.com  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/elisescostumes
> 
> She was ok with me uploading it here, so everybody has the chance to read it! It is my very first story I've written for the Assassin's Creed Franchise, although I held this Fandom and it's Community dear to my heart <3 I hope you will like it!
> 
> Have a wonderful time! 
> 
> Yours  
> Sunny

* * *

The Letter

* * *

 

 

Even in times of revolution, new eras and the fear of the unknown, Christmas season tends to give an eerie peace to people. The birth of an innocent child, and the believe of this child becoming their lord and saviour gave them hope, and let them sometimes forget about grudges, arguments or uncrossable borders.

Even for those borders that lasts for over hundreds of years.

Arno entered the café. Many people were on the streets, going to church or trying to get at least some ingredients for their meal, before there would be some calm hours over Paris. You haven’t heard guns firing in the streets for some days, and some thieves regret their actions and asked for mercy upon their behaviour.

“Salut, Charlotte“, he greeted the woman who was currently standing in front of the stage, ordering some workers around for the last decorations. “Is everything according to _your_ plan?“

“Bonjour, Arno“, she said in a hurry and sighed. “It’s always the same! The decorations aren’t on time, and I fear one of our suppliers won’t make it through the streets“, she complaint and sat down on a chair.

“If he won’t be here I’m not sure if we can have our dinner tomorrow.“

Since Arno took over the Café Théâtre, it developed well. More people were coming to see the various artists presenting their shows, and with this, more drinks and meals were sold, which results in more renovations, better artists, better meals, more visitors. It was a vicious circle of the best case, and it served Arno and the Assassins well.

A few months back Arno suggested to have special Dinner Nights with a specific theme for the evening, and Charlotte loved the idea – as well as the people. Within months the bookings of the tables were going fast – and as they announced their Show Dinner for Christmas, it didn’t last long until all tables were booked.

Tonight, it was only preparation and the last rehearsal for the artists, before they could all go home and spent the evening with their families, friends and loved ones. And the sooner they would finish everything, the sooner they could go.

Arno laid his hand on Charlotte’s Shoulder. “Don’t say something like that. I will look after the supplier. You will get the ingredients you need, just take care of the stage and the artists.“

She smiled at him. “You are godsend, Arno. Please see Luc in the kitchen. He can tell you more about this.“

He softly squeezed her shoulder before he went straight into the kitchen. It was a battlefield, and if someone would’ve ever said that cooking was calm and a stress reliever, they had never witnessed Luc and Marie.

Though it was a mess, the scent that lied in the air was marvellous. Different spices were combined with hot air, which could send your senses onto a journey through different countries. Wandering through woods and hills, climbing dunes and mountains, walking through plains filled with herbs and flowers, before finally arriving at a place you could call _home_.

“What do you want?!“ Marie said while stirring in a pot. She stopped Arnos thoughts on track and baffled he looked at her. Now wasn’t the time to let his imagination flow.

“Charlotte told me about the supplier and him being late. I want to look after him. What can you tell me about him?“, Arno asked and Luc and the other side of the kitchen sighed.

“Thank God you will do this! He should’ve been here 2 hours ago! Coming from South, I fear he cannot cross the bridge! He has a package for the Café, just tell him Charlotte send you!“, he said and pointed with his finger in the southern direction to stress his words. Arno nodded. “I will find him“, he said and left the kitchen into the cold corridor of the Café.

“Where do you want to go, pisspot?“, he heard his teacher saying from behind. Arno stopped in his track – he hasn’t expected anyone in the corridors. But he smirked and turned on the spot. “I wish you a merry Christmas as well, Master Bellec“, he said and bowed. Betold Master laughed and walked towards Arno. He didn’t want to lose more time and started walking towards to front door, both now in union.

“Charlotte told me about the supplier being late, and Luc and Marie are worried they won’t get their ingredients on time for tomorrow’s dinner. I will look after him and deliver their package“, Arno explained while they walked outside together. Bellec nodded. “I see. Mirabeau was looking after you. Go find him before you go“, he said and went back into the Café. Maybe he was helping Charlotte – or wanted to have a talk with Augustin on the upper floor. Regardless, he didn’t gave Arno the chance to disagree.

If the Mentor was looking after him, he wouldn’t kept him waiting. And maybe he had a task for Arno which would lead him in the same direction, and he could do two tasks at once.

“Ah, Arno! I’m glad Master Bellec found you“, Mirabeau said happily after Arno entered the Sanctuary. “Are you occupied with something right now?“

“Bonjour Mentor“, Arno said and smiled. „I was on my way south to pick up a package for the Café, but don’t have anything else to do.“

Mirabeau returned the smile. “I see. I was wondering if you could do me a… _favour_.“

Arno started to get curious, but didn’t say anything as he saw how Mirabeau handed him a letter. “Would you give this to Marquis den Sade?“

“The _Roi des Thunes_?!“ Arno asked while taking the letter from Mirabeau.

_“Oui_. I would ask you to deliver it today, if you would?“

The _Cour des Miracles_ were quite the opposite direction it would take him to get the package, but with a nod Arno accepted the task. “I will do so, Mentor.“

“Thank you Arno. And I hope to see you tonight.“

 

* * *

 

 Since he knew how to find the Marquis, Arno decided to go and see him first. It took him some time to go through the masses, and even though he was in a packed city and moved on a crowded Street, the winter was cold, and the wind blew harsh this year. He was lucky to wear his coat, since when he arrived at the _Cour des Miracles,_ he saw many people only wearing thin clothes, freezing in the mud and dirt of one of the biggest cities in the world.   

“Aaah, Arno!!“ he heard the Marquis yelling with joy as soon as he has spotted his hooded friend. „I wish a merry Christmas, _mon ami_!“

“I wish you a merry Christmas as well, Monsieur de Sade“, Arno answered in a more subtle way, and handed him the letter. “My… _Friend_ wanted you to have this.“

With an overjoyed expression the Marquis took the letter and opened it. “Ah! I was waiting for this. _Merci_ , Arno! Do you want to stay a while? Have a glass of wine?“, he offered but Arno kindly declined.

“Maybe another Day, _Monsieur._ I need to head elsewhere to fulfil another task.“

“Oh, always on the run, my friend. You can’t even stand still on the Day of Birth of our Lord and Saviour?“

Arno bowed joyfully. “Especially not on an Evening like this!“

 

* * *

 

The sun was already setting when Arno arrived in the southern part of Paris. He strolled through the streets and searched for the supplier who would have the ingredients Luc and Marie would need for the Dinner. The streets were less crowded now, and silence was more and more falling over Paris.

He took a corner and he stood still. Every movement around him stopped, and all the colours seemed to lose their intensity with _her_ sitting there, shining bright like the sun rising in the earliest hours of dawn, beautiful like a single red rose in a bouquet, and _elegante_ like a princess, or even a queen.

Élise.

She couldn’t hide even if she would have tried – making her an easy target. As this thought struck through his mind, Arno walked over to her, entering the _petite café._ He slowed down as he approached her, but she still heard his steps coming and so she turned around before he was standing at her table.

“Élise! What are you doing in this part of Paris?“ he asked worriedly while greeting her, and she just smiled.

“I’m enjoying a moment of peace. Do you want to join me?“

She didn’t seemed troubled in any way – and he didn’t know if it should make him worried or not. He looked around and sat down next to her.

“I cannot stay long – I have a task to do“, he explained while she sat down again.

“Oh? A task?“, she said curiously while she was nipping on her cup. “I hope it doesn’t involve me?“

He smiled. He loved spending time with her… and he had missed her. “Not yet, _Mademoiselle_. But if you want, you can join me?“

Now it was her turn to smile. “As much as I want to, I cannot. I need to look after my own _tasks_ after this. I just wanted to escape the cold for a minute.“

A short silence fell between them, both lingering on their thoughts. Their eyes met, and for a second it was only the two of them on this little café somewhere in the _Quartier Latin_. He leaned closer. “Do you remember our last Christmas Eve before you left for Paris?“ he whispered and Élise smiled, laying her hand softly upon his. She nodded.

“Yes… it was so calm and peaceful. Jacques cooked the best dinner, and father gifted me this little necklace he bought on one of his travels. And later…“

“... we climbed to the roof and watched over Versailles, while the town was silent, the bells of the church rang through the cold night and small lights enlightened the houses. It was beautiful“, Arno completed her sentence. Both sighed and smiled upon this memory they both shared and hold dear to their hearts.

“Come to the Café tonight, Élise. Be my guest before the Masses will come for the Show Dinner tomorrow“, he invited her with a more steady and secure voice, letting Élise look up in surprise.

She gasped lightly. “I… I’m not sure Arno. I don’t think this is a good idea.“

“Why not? We can have this moment again! And nobody can disturb us this time…“

“Maybe, but it is still _your..._ base. I’m not sure if I’m welcomed there.“

Arno fell silent. She got a point. Even though the Café and the sanctuary where separated, they still were connected in a way. And – the Mentors would be there tonight.

Nevertheless - it was still _his_ café. “I will find a way“, he said while he got up. “Let this be me my sorrow. But please, honour me with you appearance.“

He gave her a kiss on her hand that make her laugh quietly before he left the café. He still needed to find the package.

 

* * *

 

“Here we go“, Arno sighed heavily as he brought the package into the kitchen. Darkness has fallen over Paris, and it took him a while until he found the carrier with a broken wheel near a bridge in _La Bièvre._ He paid the package there and helped him to get his carrier to the next café where he could spend the night, before he would need to find a new wheel on the following day. Arno carried the package all the way from there to the Café Théâtre, where Luc and Marie greeted him with joy.

“Finally!“ Marie said relieved while she helped Arno with the package, and Luc sent a prayer to the heaven above. Even though it was late it was just in time for them to finish the preparations for tomorrow’s dinner.

“Thank you, Arno!“ Luc said. “And you were right on time for tonight’s dinner! Please go and see Charlotte, we will serve the meals soon.“

Arno didn’t realize he was starving until Luc mentioned food, and he left both back in the kitchen to go and see Charlotte in the main hall.

All the Christmas decorations were where they belonged. They weren’t many, as the revolution has left their Marks even on the little things, but it was still beautiful and set the mood right. Red candles were standing on the windowsills, tables and chandeliers, along with festive decorations. The scent of Christmas was in the air – and soft laughter filled the room.

Charlotte was sitting in front of the stage, with a single, long table which was plated and ready to be served. All employees of the Café were sitting there, along with the artists – and the Master Assassins and Mentor Mirabeau. Arno swallowed nervously, but was also happy to see them there.

Bellec was looking at him. “Surprised, Pisspot?“

“A little bit, yes“, he answered truthfully. “I didn’t suspect you and everyone up here.“

“Charlotte was so nice and invited us for tonight to dinner“, Master Sophie Trenet said and smiled at Arno. “And since it is Christmas, we couldn’t say no.“ The other Master Assassins - Guill

Arno returned the smile and before he could say something, Luc and Marie arrived with the Dinner. They served everyone before they sat down and together they ate. But before they took the first bite someone knocked on the door.

Arno was about to get up, but Charlotte was faster than him and she opened the front door carefully. He could here them exchange some words – Charlotte was politely saying that the Café was closed, but the visitor _insisited_ – and together they returned to the table.

As they come back to the table, Arno’s face lit up with a bright smile.

“Élise! You came!“ he said and got up to greet her – but stopped as Bellec stood up as well and draw his sword.

Everyone gasped in fear – he wouldn’t shed blood on Christmas Eve?! With slight fear, everyone near him they tried to get a distance between them and Bellec’s Sword.

“Calm down, Pierre“, Monsieur Mirabeau said and stood up as well. „It is everything in order. You remember it, Pierre - don’t you?“

„I do“, he said, but sighed and slowly took back his sword. Everyone relaxed, but they were still careful as they returned to their place. “But I don’t know why she is here?!“

“I am here because I was invited“, Élise  said calmly and walked over to Arno to greet him. She wore a red dress which fitted her hair perfectly. “And I couldn’t decline it, could I?“

Arno smiled at her as he gave her a kiss on her hand. “It would have been a shame.“

He drew back the chair next to him, so she could sit down and Luc and Marie served her Dinner as well, apologizing that they didn’t wait because they weren’t expecting anybody.

Bellec didn’t look pleased, but he returned to his meal without saying a word. It was Christmas, after all.

Together they spent one of the best and peaceful evenings Arno had in a long time. They laughed a lot, after the Master Assassins and Élise got used to each other's presence. Mirabeau was even eager talking to Élise, although it was more small talk than serious business. Tonight, they were all equal, and even if they didn’t like each other, they respected each other. Stil, Arno had the feeling he missed an important puzzle piece to all of this but didn’t bothered as long as everybody was enjoying themselves. Even Bellec warmed up a bit – maybe because a third glass of wine – and talked a few words again but tried to avoid Élise.

After they ate, they still sat together for a while, talking about the big evening tomorrow and some other things. A moment before everyone would leave, one of the artists took their instrument and stroke up a Christmas song. It didn‘t take long until everybody chimed in and sang together.

It reminded Arno on the Christmas Eves they had back in Versailles, although this felt entirely different. It felt more like _home._ It wasn’t forced or a planned concert – it happened on their free will, and it made him feel warm inside. And he bet his pocket watch from his father that Élise would feel the same.

 

* * *

 

“Come – follow me!“

“Arno, please don’t!“

Both of them were laughing as they stepped outside the balcony on the first floor of the Café Théâtre, Arno going first with his hand firmly but gentle wrapped around Élise’s.

After they finished their songs, they helped packing away everything and bid everyone farewell for the night, so they could spent the rest of the evening with their families. Élise stayed longer, since there was no other place to go for her, and as they were thinking about their time in Versailles again, Arno grabbed her hand and pulled her eagerly but gently along until they were now standing outside.

Élise inhaled sharply upon the cold air hitting her. Arno, who wasn’t affected by the cold that much, laughed quietly and pulled her into his arms.

“Listen, Élise“, he whispered and together they heard into the night, watching the darkness laying over Paris, and seeing candles enlightening the homes of the people. The bells of Notre-Dame were ringing heavily in the short distance, and the Seine flowed silently beneath them, reflecting the lights of the city.

Together they stood there in silence, marvelling on the view they have, and enjoying the moment.

“It is just like in Versailles…“ Arno whispered and keeping his eyes on the city lights.

Élise on the other hand leaned closer to Arno. „… Not really“, she said.

It took Arno by surprise. „Oh? What do you think is different?

“It wasn’t as cold as then“ she said and softly shivered while she was standing close to Arno’s warmth.

He laughed silently and began moving his arms up and down her back. “Ah, so you’re freezing?!“

“Yes, I am Arno!“ she said. “Can we please go inside again?“

“We could – but do you know what helps against the cold?“

Questioning she looked up to him. „What?“ she said and moved from one feet to another.

“Moving!“ Arno said and with a laugh he spun her around, making her scream in surprise as he was softly spinning around the balcony with her. Soon he was humming a tune and ignoring Élise protest he started to dance with her in the middle of the night.

Soon Élise protests turned into laughs of joy and she followed his lead, enjoying the moment and forgetting the cold. They sung along the tunes of different songs – some Christmas songs, some songs from the streets or different theatres – and their laughter and music chimed through the night.

“Arno, please stop!!“ Élise said after a while, but Arno wouldn’t listen. He just laughed and kept on dancing. “Please! I mean it! I need to take a breath!“

With one last turn he gave in and held her close again, feeling her heart beating heavily against her chest, nearly in Union with his own. They softly laughed and smiled while they calmed down.

Arno gave her a soft kiss on her hair. “What would I give to have this every day with you… until we are old and grey.“

Élise laughed. “Are-are you _proposing_ to me, Arno?“

And he looked at her with wide eyes, struck down by her words.

He smiled. “Yes… Yes, I am proposing to you, Élise. Be with me together, until Death do us part.“

Now it was Élise’s turn to be shocked. She stepped away from him, looking directly into his eyes. “B-but Arno… you know, I can’t…“

He stepped towards her to close the distance again. Panic raised inside him, the fear of rejection he knew all too well started to squeeze his heart. “Why not, Élise? Don’t you love me-“

“Of course, I do love you, Arno. I hold you close to my heart since the day we met…“

Gently he took her into his arms again, keeping her warm and close. A sigh of relieve escaped his mouth. “As do I. You are the most important person in my life, and I love you more then everything else. I would do _everything I can_ to keep you safe.“

She looked down to the ground. “I know… You proved this multiple time already. But this is different now. _We_ are different…“

Softly he lied his hand under her chin and made her looking into his eyes. Unshed tears were glistening there like the stars in the sky. “Are we really different, Élise? Weren’t we always the same – you, the daughter of the grandmaster and me, the son of an Assassin? Did this really bother us back then? Did it bother us _now?_ We fight the same fight, and yes – sometimes, we stay on opposite sites. But everybody does so once in a while. And after all this time, and after all what has happened, I still do love you the most.“

Élise smiled. “But… it will be difficult. Today was a special day, as you may know…“

“Today is Christmas Eve…“

“Yes – and Monsieur Mirabeau renewed a contract he had with my father back then.“

Now Arno was surprised. “…What do you mean?“

Élise raised an eyebrow while looking at him. “Don’t you know?“

“No – What?!“

Élise sighed. “When father was alive – he and Mirabeau had a treaty. While Templars and Assassins were fighting each other, it shouldn’t matter on the days of Christmas. If possible, any conflicts should be avoided, and no blood should be shed…“

Now it was Arnos turn to rise his eyebrow. “A truce?“

She nodded. “Yes. It was common knowledge among Templars and Assassins while my father was grandmaster. But with him gone, Mirabeau needed to remind Germain on this truce, and luckily he accepted…“

Arno thought about this for a moment. “I didn’t know about this…“

“It was only decided in the last second. The news were spread shortly after we met in the Café this afternoon.“

It deemed Arno. The letter for the Marquis… “I see. This was also what Mirabeau meant towards Bellec tonight!“

Élise nodded. “Yes. And – without the truce, I wouldn’t have dared to step my feet inside this building…“

Arno inhaled sharply and took her face softly in his hands. “I wouldn’t have let them harm you in _any_ way – truce or not.“

She laid one hand upon his. “I know, Arno… but it will be always like this. They will be always against us.“

“I don’t care what they say, or if they approve or not. The only important thing is _us_ , and how _we_ feel about this!“ Arno said and stepped a few feet away from her.

“We live _our_ life! And we are _free_ to choose who we love or not. And nobody has captured my heart like _you_. I love you, Élise, and I will never let anything come between us again. _This_ moment, _this_ Night is what I’m living for, I’m dreaming of since I revealed my feelings to you.“

He took a breath and returned to her, taking her hands into his own. “And I know it will be difficult – with you being a Templar, and me being an Assassin. We _will_ have our arguments, and we will have our fights. But if we don’t focus on the differences that drifts us apart – but work together more effectively on the little things that we have in common, I do believe we can do this, Élise. I really do – together, and for always. “

He had tears in his eyes upon his passionate words. He _really_ loved her. And he really believed that they could be together – as a Templar and as an Assassin.

“So, I ask you again: Do you want to be with me in unity, until death do us part?“

The first tear fell from her beautiful face, and as she nodded he gently bend down and kissed her.

 

* * *

The End

* * *

 


End file.
